


He's Something Else.

by Omg_im_bisexual



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_im_bisexual/pseuds/Omg_im_bisexual
Summary: When the new over boss walked into Nuka World gage new everything was about to change for the up side but what he didn't know was that something inside of him would to.





	He's Something Else.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first work on here nothing is beta read so forgive me for spelling mistakes and gramma issues. I hope you enjoy!

 One shot and Colter was dead. just dead. flat on his back bleeding out from under his power Armor. before he could even take his last breath the new boss was ripping the power armour pieces off of the frame and storing them away as well as ammo and caps. soon after the boss walked up to the glass and he stayed silent while I explained everything that was going on and not soon after the door was opened the new boss brushed passed and mumbled  
."The names Rob" and marched out of the cola cars arena and headed straight for fizztop mounting leaving all the raiders and raider bosses shocked me included. suddenly all the raiders started to follow the new boss to keep an eye on him.  
As soon as they reached fizztop mounting the new boss jumped on the elevator and went up only to a little while later look down over the edge to take a pot shot at a operator trying to follow him and shouted a brief "fuck off" and then stomped into fizztop grille.  
Next thing we know there is furniture, mattresses, mannequins, rugs and rubbish flying over the lift and landing to the left of the lift. just before the first chair hit the ground the Disciples jumped back about 5 meters to clear the landing zone of the objects. after a good forty minutes he leaned over and shouted down  
"I want the pack to brake up the things I just threw down into components and bring them up through the main building. Oh and make sure you throw away the rubbish and cut out the spunk stains on the mattresses and for all I know give them to your dogs. and burn those fucking mannequins for Christ's  sake! ". after that he spun on his heal and started popping out glass panels and replacing them with unbroken sheets of glass. about 4 hours later the pack finally finished sorting out the stuff and buy now had all of the materials up to the grille ready for the bosses disposal. once the last pack member left the new boss stuck his head over the railing and called down to gage.

"Hey gage you need to stay at another factions place for a while and don't try and ask why just do it!" and then returned back to what ever the hell he was doing.

"prick" I whispered to my self walking to the operators territory.

The next day we all woke up with a start as gun shots rung through the air and every one rushed to the source to see what the problem was once everyone was outside of fizztop mounting the new boss was standing on the balcony smoking a cigarette and was looking down apon the gathered groups and then flicked the built up ash off the end and watched it flutter to the ground before stubbing it out on the back of his hand and started to talk.

"Right listen up I'm gaining to start taking the parks back for any filth that has been inhabiting them today starting at the galactic zone and making my way to kiddie kingdom. gage I want you to stock up on food, water and a fuck tonne of  stimpacks and don't forget the fucking ammo for Christ sakes. oh and if anyone of you  go into my quarters while I'm away helping your asses out by getting the parks in order your gunna wish you was collard and was never born. Gage get to it! and meet me here once your done. the rest of you get back to what ever the hell you people do!" then walked off back into the grille with a slight grin on his face. well I better get moving I thought to my self.

about an hour and half later I was stud at the bottom of the lift (after grabbing about 36 stims and about 20 cans of water including food.) waiting for the bosses arrival not soon after I heard the tell tail sound of the old wooden rickety lift descending down towards the ground. as the boss stepped off I looked over at him and said

"ready boss?" and he grind and said 

"lets tare this fucking place up and scatter it with guts, blood and oil! fucking on ward!" and the he let out a loud bombing roar that seamed to shake the ground and made all the raiders look at him then turn away quickly at the sinister smirk on his face. next thing I know he's charging to the right exit and straight to the galactic zone.

well I don't know about you but by the looks of things this new boss is gunna change things around here no problem.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if I have missed any tags you think I should add let me know. there will be smut in later chapters. I aim for every chapter to be at least 1500-2000 words long


End file.
